


When Fangirls Attack

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Free!, Homestuck, Kid vs Kat, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Crazy Crossovers, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, sorry i'm not listing all those damn characters, way too fucking many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya will not deny that she's crazy. If you asked her to rate her crazy, she would put it somewhere around a six or eight, depending on how many fanfics she's read that day. Her best friend, Miranda, is just as crazy as she. Now, they, along with their somewhat less crazy friend, Violet, have kidnapped a bunch of their favorite characters, forced them to live on an island with them and for some reason they're playing a really screwed up matchmaking game instead of just blurting out their ships. What fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fangirls Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Tanya is a representation of me, Miranda is my best fanfic friend Falley, and Violet is my real-life friend whose real name you will not know.
> 
> Also the Original Female Characters being paired up, before you get any ideas, are Sumiko and Remi. They are my favorite OCs of all time.

Tanya watched with a pleased face at all of the characters they'd kidnapped- ahem,  _borrowed_ \- as some of them started to accept their fate of living with the three crazy fangirls.

Well... Two crazy fangirls and a not so crazy one. Whatever.

"Miranda! How much longer until we hit Fangirl Isle?" she called to the girl who was steering the ship.

"Just a few more minutes!" Miranda responded. Tanya nodded and turned back to their prisoners.

"Violet! Kat's trying to use his claw-laser things again!"

Violet ran in, holding a bucket of seawater, which she promptly dumped on Kat's head.

"Bad kitty!" she snapped. Kat just hissed in response.

"How come those girls don't have to be tied up?" Rei asked, nodding his head towards a blonde and a brunette, who were standing just a few feet away, near the edge of the boat.

"Because I trust Sumiko, and if I tied up Remi she would go absolutely batshit crazy. We don't need that" Tanya responded easily.

Rei gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey, crazy girl" Karkat snapped. Tanya turned, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the the troll.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with us?"

Tanya waved a dismissive hand in response.

"Just things. Don't worry too much"

"We wouldn't worry if you gave us a reason to not worry" Kanaya piped up. Violet splashed her with a water bucket.

"Violet. Save those for Kat" Miranda called from her position at the steering wheel.

"Aww!" Violet whined, pouting slightly.

"I agree! As worried as I am for my safety, it's fun to watch you soak him!" Coop laughed. Kat gave him a glare, and glanced at the bucket in Violet's hand, just a few feet away...

Kat shot a green laser at her hand, making the teen yelp and toss the bucket in the air. It landed right on Coop's head, soaking him completely. Tanya sighed.

"May I make a small suggestion here?" she asked in a sweet voice. When everyone's eyes were on her, she yelled,

" _EVERYONE COOPERATE, OR GET DUMPED INTO THE OCEAN!_ "

"But I can't swim!" Violet exclaimed.

"Not you" Tanya said, rolling her eyes.

"Should I start smacking things with my bible yet?" Remi asked, a familiar murderous glint in her eyes. Sumiko gave a half sigh, half laugh.

"No, not right now" Tanya replied, a small smirk on her lips.

"Speaking of which, why aren't Claude and Sebastian here?" Violet asked.

"Because I don't want demons running around, trying to suck out everyone's souls while Remi chases them with bibles and holy water" Tanya replied, looking completely serious.

Everyone looked vaguely disturbed at the image that probably went through their minds.

"Fangirl Isle dead ahead!" Miranda called. Tanya looked and saw that the island was coming closer and closer. She grinned devilishly.

"Violet, untie the captives. If they try to escape, tie them back up" Tanya ordered.

"Aye aye Captain!"

And so began their crazy little quest to match their ships...


End file.
